


Kevin's Request

by eternal_moonie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Kevin has a request for Jughead. (I know, corny summary, but please give it a read and tell me what you thought)
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Kevin's Request

Title: Kevin's Request  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Riverdale  
Summary: Kevin has a request for Jughead.  
Spoilers: Riverdale 4x19 Killing Mr. Honey. Actually, the scene where Kevin refers to fanfiction.

~~~ 

After that, Kevin couldn't help but approach Jughead.

"Hey, pal, how are you doing? What with all the crazy tapes and everything? Uhm, look, I have a request for you..." Kevin started when he found himself alone with Jughead at school.

Jughead looked up from his laptop on which he had been furiously typing away. 

"Hey Kevin. Oh, you know, investigating those tapes, plus I have a story to finish writing for my college admission. A request you say? Interesting. What is it?" Jughead asked as he stopped typing.

"Uhm, well... this is really embarrassing, but do you remember that conversation we were having earlier today? About how everyone else but a minor few were allowed to go to prom?" Kevin started out by saying.

"Me and Archie, yes, what about it?" 

"Well... couldyouwritemesomeArchhead?" Kevin blurted out in a rush. 

Jughead stared at him with a frown. "Come again?" 

"Could you write me some Archhead?" 

Jughead stared at him some more with an open mouth. "Excuse me? What?" 

"Could you write me a story about you and Archie?" Kevin asked as he started fidgeting while looking left and right to see if anyone was listening in or looking in their direction.

"Fanfiction?! We're dealing with some videotape maniac and I'm dealing with a story that could get me into college and you want me, Jughead Forsythe Pendleton Jones The Third, to write you a fanfiction about me and my best pal Archie? Why not you and Archie?" 

Kevin's face reddened. 

"I... I don't know. When they mentioned who wasn't allowed to go to prom and you two were the only ones who are allowed to go to prom, I thought, well, it sounded exciting. I'm not good at writing fanfiction so I thought that I should ask Jughead, because everyone knows you are the top dog in writing fiction." 

"Fiction, yes, you are talking about fanfiction! About me and my best friend!" 

Kevin got up.

"I'm sorry, Jughead, forget I asked." he stuttered as he was about to make his way out of the cafetaria, when Jughead pushed him back in his seat.

"I never said I couldn't." Jughead said with a grin.

"Oh, oh, OHHHHHH, so you will?" Kevin excitedly asked.

"Just one more question." 

"Name it, anything." 

"How do you want your slash porn?" 

"Uhm..." Kevin replied, not anticipating that question.

"There's light porn, there's hardcore, there's..."

"Gee, how hard can you make a story about two best friends going to prom when they're the only ones there?" 

"Don't worry about it, buddy. I'll write one for you." 

"You're the best, Jones." 

~~~~~

"There we go, all done, buddy." Jughead said, the next day during recess. 

"Wow, you're the man, Jones. Thank you so much!" Kevin excitedly said and actually enveloped him in a bear hug. 

"Easy there, buddy. I had fun writing it for you." 

Kevin tucked it safely inside his school bag. 

~~~ 

Night had fallen and Kevin lay naked on his bed with the story in his hands. 

He excitedly turned the page to begin reading. 

Archie and Jughead had just walked into the school prom holding hands like they were a couple, which earned them looks and comments from the teachers like "we hadn't seen this coming" to which they had replied "Oh you haven't seen anything yet." 

Both were dressed really fancy, and even looked amazing in the prom photo. 

They were slowly dancing to a slow song.

Like actual body to body, so close to one another. 

"So, you really kissed Betty?" Jughead asked Archie.

"Uhm... yeah... did you...?" 

"Yeah, Jughead said with a blush.

"Wanted to know what it felt like, kissing Veronica." 

"Hold up!" Kevin called out, astonished.

"This is your fic? They are dancing so close together and they are talking about kissing the other's girlfriend? What kind of a fanfic is that?!" Kevin commented.

What a garbage piece of fanfiction so far!

He read on. 

"Oh, wow..." Kevin said as he lifted up the script of the fanfiction to look at his body and saw the effect it had on his cock. 

"Ooohhh yeah, kiss some more..." Kevin groaned as he wrapped a hand around his hardened cock.

The scene had changed to a full makeout session.

Jughead had his friend's ass firmly in his hands, although they were still clothed, while Archie was tongue-wrestling with Jughead's, a battle of dominance over the other.

"Does it feel weird kissing your best bud, bud?" Jughead asked Archie.

"Not really, huh, I really like it." he replied between hot passionate kisses.

"Fuck yeah!" Kevin groaned as he jacked himself off even faster. 

"We really should have done this years ago. Maybe then you would have been helping me crack the Jason Blossom case..." Jughead groaned in Archie's ear as he felt his best friend's hands slide into the back of the tuxedo he was wearing, actually feeling his lover's hands touch the naked skin of his ass cheeks.

"Love you, Jones." 

"Love you, Andrews." 

"Alright, alright, you two, break it up! Or get a hotel room, jeez!" exclaimed Principal Holden Honey and actually broke them up. 

"Maybe I should have banned the two of you from the prom as well."

"Maybe you should have done that, yeah." Jughead and Archie glared at him as he closed the doors of Riverdale High in front of them.

"Fuck! It's so boring just being the two of us being the only ones. And Fuck! I'm so hard for you, Jones." 

"Mmmm, I like this "Fuck!" attitude you are sporting, buddy, let's go to your place and continue where we left off." 

So they went back to Archie's house. 

"Back so soon, huh? How was it?" Mary asked.

"Oh, you know, being the only two? Boring as uhm... yeah, boring, Mrs. Andrews. We're just gonna go do some gaming upstairs." 

"Oh, I see. You two have fun." 

"Thanks mom." Archie said as he took Jughead upstairs, his hand never having left his best friend's side.

"You were about to say boring as fuck, weren't you?" Archie asked as he whispered it in Jughead's ear, then dared to lick his earlobe.

"You know me so well, buddy." 

Clothes were pulled off and two hot bodies joined Archie Andrews's bed, the bedsprings creaking at the sound of that contact.

Jughead took Archie's cock in his mouth and deepthroated him good, his hand gripping that cock of his best friend so tight, his fingertips teasingly touching Archie's balls, as if to apply pressure to dare him to cum right in his mouth.

"Fuck, Jug, that's sooo good!" Archie groaned, aching all over to touch his best friend anywhere he could think of, but he couldn't reach him.

"Sorry, buddy, you'll hate me now, but I know you will love me a second later." Jughead said as he turned around so his ass was visible and reachable for Archie, then resumed sucking him off. 

"Mmmm, yeah, so good, and so briefly hating you." Archie said in a moan as his hand clamped around Jughead's thick cock while he dived right into Jughead's ass cheeks with his lips and tongue. 

"Fu..ck!" Jughead groaned against Archie's thick cock.

"FUCK!" Kevin shouted, only speeding up his hand's movements of stroking his cock. 

"I stand corrected. Jughead FUCKING Forsythe Pendleton Jones The Third, you are a genius!!" 

And with that, Kevin's cock reached his climax, his cum shooting forth and staining Kevin's face and chin, even so close as to reaching just below his eyes. 

"Fucking amazing! How can I ever repay him?!" Kevin wondered.

The End.


End file.
